


Методы обыска

by Anny_Anyway, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Краткое содержание:продолжение драббла низкого рейтинга«Сложности обучения»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_внеконкурс





	Методы обыска

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** наручники
> 
> За бетинг спасибо https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays

Никогда и ни при каких условиях Драко не подвергал сомнению свой ум, но сейчас был близок к тому, чтобы назвать себя идиотом. Он забыл главное правило: не шутить с Поттером о работе. Помни он эту простую аксиому, не стоял бы сейчас вжатый лицом в стену, с горячей рукой, сжавшейся на его затылке.

— Подёргай руками, чувствуешь? Не выбраться, — с совершенно неуместным восторгом заявил Поттер. — Ну же, подёргай, ты должен быть уверен в их надежности. 

— Спасибо, Поттер, я это чувствую. 

— Хорошо. Тогда перейдём к досмотру арестованного. Главные точки находятся здесь… — Поттер обхватил руками грудь Драко, так, что он ощутил тепло его кожи через тонкую ткань рубашки, — здесь, — он словно нарочно медленно провел по бокам до бедер, — и здесь. 

На третьем «здесь» Драко задохнулся, потому что совсем потерявший стыд Поттер трогал его между расставленных ног. 

Его рука замерла, очевидно, ощутив, что кое-что пошло не по методичке. Поттер наверняка судорожно размышлял, что должен предпринять аврор под прикрытием, если при задержании арестованный проявляет излишний интерес. По всей видимости, задумался он глубоко, так как руку всё ещё не убрал с его, Драко, члена и как будто даже начал поглаживать вверх-вниз. Драко мало что знал о магловских методах задержания, но это явно в них не входило. Драко решил, что хуже быть уже не может, поэтому стал толкаться в руку Поттера, когда вдруг услышал позади сдавленный, хриплый стон. Поттер отстранился, и Драко чуть сам не застонал от разочарования. Горячая рука исчезла с затылка, Поттер будто мешкал, не решаясь действовать дальше. Драко повернулся, опираясь на стену. Поттер смотрел на него каким-то безумным взглядом и будто что-то выискивал на лице. 

— Драко? — спросил он неуверенно после, казалось, бесконечного молчания. 

— Да, — ответил Драко, как бы подтверждая, что это на самом деле он, а затем, отвечая на незаданные вопросы, — Да, да, да! 

Поттеровское «чёрт возьми» превратилось в неразборчивую бессмыслицу, когда он поцеловал Драко, проникая горячим языком в его рот. 

Поттер не стал церемониться и просто вырвал пуговицы на штанах Драко, тут же притёрся жёсткой ширинкой своих джинсов к его члену, скрытому только тонкой тканью белья. Драко вскрикнул и почти ударился затылком о стену, но Поттер успел подставить свою руку. Он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Драко и вдруг, словно опомнившись, воскликнул: 

— Надо снять наручники! — Было видно, что меньше всего сейчас он хочет искать ключ и возиться с дурацкими наручниками. Но Драко оценил его порыв. 

— Потом, Поттер, всё по-том! 

Драко сам дернулся ему навстречу, стараясь вжаться как можно сильнее. Плечи ныли, запястья то и дело тёрлись о холодный металл, но Драко это почти не волновало. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел — это Поттер. 

Поттер наконец расстегнул свои джинсы и спустил бельё. Он неуклюже обхватил оба их члена и уперся влажным лбом в ключицу Драко, что-то лихорадочно шепча. Головки их членов тёрлись друг о друга в каком-то рваном ритме. 

Драко чувствовал, что буквально любое движение или неосторожное касание пальцев может подвести к краю. Так что, когда Поттер провёл большим пальцем сначала по своей, а затем по его головке, и Драко проследил за тем, как он размазывает по ним выступившую влагу, он не выдержал. И Поттер, ещё пару раз двинув бёдрами, тоже кончил с мученическим вздохом. 

Облокотившись на стену рядом с Драко, Поттер стал возиться, пытаясь не то привести себя в порядок, не то просто занять чем-то руки, а затем вдруг повернулся и спросил: 

— Когда? 

Драко ответил без запинки, как на экзамене по Чарам:

— Первое собрание новичков, ты сел рядом и все время наклонялся ко мне, что-то шепча на ухо, — и после паузы, — А ты? — Быстро и отрывисто, чтобы щёки не успели запылать от смущения. В любом случае для него было поздновато. 

Поттер усмехнулся: 

— Твой первый день в аврорате, ты появился в пламени камина в алом мундире, и я всё смотрел и смотрел и…

Драко прокашлялся, чтобы как-то сгладить неловкость момента, и спросил: 

— Надеюсь, ты не припас для меня ещё какие-нибудь магловские сюрпризы? 

Поттер тяжело вздохнул и засмеялся, сползая по стене:

— Нет, на этом обучение окончено, дальше только практика. 

Драко улыбнулся и ещё раз подёргал наручники. Ему уже не терпелось к ней приступить.


End file.
